ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΧΩΡΟΣ ΚΑΙ ΧΡΟΝΟΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Νοέμβριος 8 του 2016 ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΚΑΙ Ο ΧΩΡΟΣ KAI ΧΡΟΝΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΑΚΥΡΟΥ ΜΕΤΑΣΧΗΜΑΤΙΣΜΟΥ ΤΟΥ LORENTZ Σύμφωνα με τα στοιχεία του Ευκλείδη (300 π.Χ.) ο χώρος αποτελείται από τις τρις γνωστές διαστάσεις, οι οποίες μετά από το σύστημα των Καρτεσιανών συντεταγμένων xyz (1637) χρησιμοποιήθηκαν με μεγάλη επιτυχία από τον Schrodinger (1926) για την ανάπτυξη της Κβαντικής Μηχανικής. Ωστόσο μετά από την άκυρη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY), όπου ο Αϊνστάιν στηρίχθηκε στις άκυρες εξισώσεις του ανύπαρκτου αιθέρα του Lorentz (INVALID LORENTZ TRANSFORMATIONS ) εισήγαγε την υπόθεση της χωροχρονικής μεταβολής. Έτσι ο Minkowski (1908) θεωρώντας τον χρόνο ως το φανταστικό μέρος μιας τέταρτης συντεταγμένης εισήγαγε ένα τετραδιάστατο χώρο με τρεις πραγματικές συντεταγμένες, που αναπαριστούν τον χώρο και μια φανταστική συντεταγμένη, που παριστά τον χρόνο ως την τέταρτη συντεταγμένη. Από την άλλη μεριά, παρότι ο Planck το 1907 για τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός (που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801) έδειξε ότι τα κβάντα φωτός ενός μακρινού άστρου καμπυλώνουν όταν περνούν δίπλα από τον ήλιο επειδή έχουν μάζα m = hν/c2, (Physics4u- η καμπύλωση του φωτός), o Αϊνστάιν δυστυχώς στη γενική σχετικότητα (1915) δεν ακολούθησε τον Planck κάνοντας την περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου. Παρόλα αυτά αργότερα (1938 ) στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of Physics " (page 234) υιοθέτησε τα συμπεράσματα του Planck γράφοντας : "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Και φυσικά κάτω από τέτοιες ασυνέπειες ο Russell στα συμπεράσματα του βιβλίου του "History of western philosophy" (1945) έγραψε ότι η νέα φιλοσοφία της Κβαντικής φυσικής θα πρέπει να απομακρυνθεί από το χωρόχρονο του Αϊνστάιν. ( Hawking Einstein Russel). Βέβαια στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική χρησιμοποιείται ο Ευκλείδειος χώρος των τριών διαστάσεων χωρίς τη μεσολάβηση του χρόνου γιατί στη μη μεταβολή της μάζας (σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο) κατά τη μετατροπή της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε κινητική, ο χρόνος αντιμετωπίζεται ως καθολικός με ένα σταθερό ρυθμό διέλευσης που είναι ανεξάρτητος από την κατάσταση της κίνησης. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Αϊνστάιν στη Γενική σχετικότητα (1915) υιοθέτησε τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Mo του Νεύτωνα ως ισοδύναμη της βαρυτικής μάζας που ακυρώνει τη σχετικιστική μάζα της ειδικής σχετικότητας. (Contradicting relativity theories). Σύμφωνα με την αρχή της σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου που χρησιμοποιήθηκε από το Νεύτωνα για τη διατύπωση των νόμων της κίνησης των σωμάτων οι νόμοι της φύσης που ισχύουν σε ένα σύστημα συντεταγμένων τότε οι ίδιοι νόμοι ισχύουν και για οποιοδήποτε σύστημα συντεταγμένων που κινείται ομοιόμορφα αναφορικά με το πρώτο, αφού η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο είναι σταθερή. (Αδρανειακά συστήματα). Για παράδειγμα ένας που παίζει το παιχνίδι του μπιλιάρδου μέσα σε ένα τρένο οι νόμοι που διέπουν τις κινήσεις της μπίλιας είναι οι ίδιοι είτε το τρένο κινείται ομοιόμορφα σε σχέση με τη Γη είτε είναι ακίνητο. Και επειδή στη Νευτώνεια μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων δεν έχουμε μεταβολή της μάζας κατά τη μετατροπή της δυναμικής ή της ενέργειας αλληλεπίδρασης (ΔΕ) σε κινητική ενέργεια (ΚΕ), έχει αποδειχθεί πειραματικά ότι τόσο το διάστημα L όσο και ο χρόνος t παραμένουν στα αρχικά τους μεγέθη. Και επειδή όλοι οι νόμοι της φύσης είναι ίδιοι στα διάφορα αδρανειακά συστήματα τότε και ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δύναμης εξ αποστάσεως θα είναι ο ίδιος σε όλα τα αδρανειακά συστήματα. Με άλλα λόγια ο ταυτοχρονισμός συμβάντων (δράση-αντίδραση) είναι ο ίδιος σε όλα τα αδρανειακά συστήματα. Όμως μετά από την ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) στην κβαντική μηχανική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων έχουμε χωροχρονικές μεταβολές, επειδή η απορρόφηση του διπολικού φωτονίου από το ηλεκτρόνιο (correct explanation of photoelectric effect) συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου σε συμφωνία με τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Συγκεκριμένα το διπολικό φωτόνιο που έχει ενέργεια hν και μάζα m = hν/c2 με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (photon-matter interaction) που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m =ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Βέβαια ο Αϊνστάιν που ερμήνευσε αυτό το φαινόμενο το 1905 επειδή πίστευε ότι τα κβάντα του Planck (1900) είναι κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell (χωρίς μάζα) χρησιμοποίησε μόνο τον ένα νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας με τη μορφή hν = ΔΕ και λίγο αργότερα κάνοντας το μέγα λάθος να πιστέψει ότι η αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση του φωτονίου αλλά στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή ανέπτυξε την άκυρη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας.(EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). Έτσι πίστεψε ότι η Νευτώνεια μηχανική θα έπρεπε να αποτελεί μια προσεγγιστική περίπτωση της θεωρίας του αφού αμφισβήτησε την αρχή της σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου που ήταν η αιτία να διατυπωθούν οι νόμοι του Νεύτωνα. Λόγου χάρη για την αμφισβήτηση της αρχής της σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου που υποτίθεται ότι θα έπρεπε να έχει περιορισμένη ισχύ στα αδρανειακά συστήματα αναφοράς της Νευτώνειας μηχανικής το 1938 o Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών της Φυσικής» (σελ.162) θα γράψει: “ Το αποτέλεσμα αυτό ισχύει με τη δήθεν αρχή της σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου.” Κατά συνέπεια ενώ στη θεωρία του δέχεται ότι όλοι οι νόμοι είναι οι ίδιοι στα αδρανειακά συστήματα εντούτοις για το θέμα του ταυτοχρονισμού που αναφέρεται στον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα μας λέει ότι το θέμα του ταυτοχρονισμού δεν είναι το ίδιο στα διάφορα αδρανειακά συστήματα, αλλά εξαρτάται από την κίνηση ενός τυχαίου παρατηρητή σε σχέση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός. Αυτή βέβαια η ιδέα συνετέλεσε στην αναχαίτιση της προόδου της φυσικής, διότι υποτιμήθηκε ο τρίτος νόμος της ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης και παρότι τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (1935) τον επιβεβαίωσαν, εντούτοις οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα εξακολουθούσαν να πιστεύουν στα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου, καθώς και στα άκυρα κβάντα των πεδίων που δεν έχουν μάζα, ή άλλου είδους μποζόνια ως μεσολαβητές δυνάμεων. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στις αρχές του 2016 η ομάδα LIGO εντόπισε όχι τα λαθεμένα βαρυτικά κύματα που απέρριψε ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1936, αλλά τις χωροχρονικές μεταβολές της κβαντικής φυσικής. (Spacetime ripples of laws). Ο ΧΩΡΟΧΡΟΝΟΣ ΤΟΥ 'ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΔΕΝ ΕΧΕΙ ΚΑΜΙΑ ΣΧΕΣΗ ΜΕ ΤΗ ΣΥΣΤΟΛΗ ΤΟΥ ΜΗΚΟΥΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΗ ΔΙΑΣΤΟΛΗ ΤΟΥ ΧΡΟΝΟΥ ΣΤΗΝ ΚΒΑΝΤΙΚΗ ΜΗΧΑΝΙΚΗ ' Είναι γεγονός πως στο πείραμα του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου η απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου είναι πολύ μικρή και αυτό είχε ως συνέπεια οι λεπτομέρειες της αύξησης της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου να μην μπορούν να διακριθούν.(Correct explanation of photoelectric effect). Όμως αργότερα στο πείραμα του Compton (1923) όπου τα φωτόνια έχουν μεγάλη ενέργεια, η απορρόφηση έδειξε όχι μόνο αύξηση ενέργειας ΔΕ στο ηλεκτρόνιο αλλά και αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ η οποία κάνει το ηλεκτρόνιο να μην μπορεί να κινηθεί ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός, αφού η αύξηση από Μο (πριν από την απορρόφηση) αυξάνεται σε Μ στην ταχύτητα u σύμφωνα με τη σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) . Κατά συνέπεια στην Κβαντική Φυσική οι δυνάμεις δεν είναι συντηρητικές, αφού έχουμε απορρόφησης του φωτός. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά όχι με τη χρήση των πεδίων, που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, αλλά εξ αποστάσεως με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου μέσω των ηλεκτρικών εντάσεων Ey και μαγνητικών εντάσεων Bz των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere αντίστοιχα. (Intensity and false field): Ey(-e)dy = dW και Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm ή Bz(-e) dy = Fmdt = dmc Και επειδή με βάση τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) αποδείχθηκε ότι Ey/Bz = c θα έχουμε dW = dmc2 Δηλαδή αυτή η σχέση που μοιάζει με την περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν μας λέει ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της αλληλεπίδρασης φωτονίου-ηλεκτρονίου απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο όχι μόνο η ενέργεια του διπολικού φωτονίου αλλά και η μάζα του dm = dW/c2 ή m = hν/c2 . Φυσικά ένα τέτοιο αποτέλεσμα κάτω από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψή της κβαντικής συστολής του μήκους και της κβαντικής διαστολής του χρόνου στην κβαντική μηχανική που απορρίπτει τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν, διότι η μεταβολή της μάζας που συνεπάγεται και τη μεταβολή του χώρου και του χρόνου δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά στην απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου.(Discovery of length contraction). Σε αυτή την περίπτωση της κβαντικής φυσικής, που διαφέρει από τη Νευτώνεια μηχανική το φωτόνιο πριν από την αλληλεπίδραση με το ηλεκτρόνιο λειτουργεί με τα διανύσματα Ey και Bz τα οποία σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα αυξομειώνονται ταυτόχρονα. Όμως κατά τη διάρκεια της αλληλεπίδρασης η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm θα έπρεπε να καθυστερεί σε σχέση με την ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe = Ey(-e) αφού είναι το αποτέλεσμα της ταχύτητας dy/dt που προκαλεί η ηλεκτρική δύναμη, γεγονός που θα οδηγούσε στην παραβίαση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. Και φυσικά για να μην συμβεί αυτό έχουμε το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής το μήκους dy και της διαστολής του χρονικού διαστήματος dt ώστε η ταχύτητα dy/dt να προσεγγίζει το μηδέν. Δηλαδή ενώ τα συμπεράσματα του Αϊνστάιν για τη διαστολή του μήκους και συστολή του χρόνου καταργούν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ταυτοχρονισμού σε ένα αδρανειακό σύστημα τελικά εδώ βλέπουμε ότι το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους και της διαστολής του χρόνου συμβαίνει ακριβώς για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δύναμης εξ αποστάσεως που επιβεβαιώθηκε όχι μόνο από το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους και της διαστολής του χρόνου αλλά και από τα πάμπολλα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. (Quantum Entanglement rejects Einstein). To ίδιο κβαντικό φαινόμενο συμβαίνει και κατά την αλληλεπίδραση της μάζας του φωτονίου m = hν/c2 με την πολύ μεγάλη μάζα Μ ενός μεγάλου αστεριού. Black hole). Σε αυτή την περίπτωση όταν η ταχύτητα c του φωτονίου είναι παράλληλη της βαρυτικής δύναμης Fg τότε με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα θα έχουμε FgdS = dW = dhν = (cdm/dt)dS = dmc2 Και εδώ βλέπουμε ότι και στο δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα που προβλέπει αύξηση της ταχύτητας θα εμφανισθεί το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους και της διαστολής του χρόνου ώστε να μην υπάρξει αύξηση της σταθερής ταχύτητας c αλλά η αύξηση dm της μάζας του φωτονίου. Δηλαδή και στις δυο περιπτώσεις της συστολής του μήκους και της διαστολής του χρόνου λειτουργούν όλοι οι νόμοι των δυνάμεων που με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των ενοποιημένων δυνάμεων. (Discovery of unified forces). Με άλλα λόγια η κβαντική μηχανική όχι μόνο δεν ακυρώνει τους νόμους της Νευτώνειας μηχανικής αλλά στηρίζεται σε αυτούς για την περαιτέρω ερμηνεία των νέων πειραμάτων της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. ( Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism). Αντίθετα η θεωρία της σχετικότητας οδήγησε σε αδιέξοδα παραβιάζοντας και τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Λόγου χάρη ενό το έλλειμμα μάζας ερμηνεύεται με την εξίσωση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Ο Αϊνστάϊν πίστευε ότι έχουμε μετατροπή της μάζας σε ενέργεια.(Energy does not turn to mass). Επίσης σε ότι αφορά το χωρόχρονο ενώ ο Schrodinger (1926) έλυσε όλα τα προβλήματα του ατόμου του υδρογόνου και γενικά της κβαντικής μηχανικής με την περίφημη εξίσωση των τριών διαστάσεων, ο Αϊνστάιν θα εξακολουθήσει να θεωρεί ότι και η Νευτώνεια μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων θα έπρεπε να περιγράφει τις μεταβολές του χωροχρόνου υιοθετώντας το μετασχηματισμό του Lorentz o οποίος στηρίχθηκε στον απατηλό αιθέρα του Maxwell, παρότι τόσο το φαινόμενο του Doppler (1842) όσο και το πείραμα των Michelson και Morley (1887) τον απέρριψαν οριστικά. Επίσης υιοθετώντας και τη φανταστική τέταρτη χρονική διάσταση του Minkowski, το 1938 στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελ.211) θα γράψει: “ O παλιός φυσικός δε φροντίζει παρά μόνο για το μετασχηματισμό του χώρου, ο χρόνος για αυτόν είναι απόλυτος. Βρίσκει την ανάλυση του τετραδιάστατου κοσμικού συνεχούς σε χρόνο και χώρο φυσική και βολική. Αλλά από την άποψη της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας τόσο ο χρόνος όσο και ο χώρος μεταβάλλονται κατά τη μετάβαση από ένα σύστημα συντεταγμένων σε ένα άλλο, και ο μετασχηματισμός του Lorentz θεωρεί τις ιδιότητες του μετασχηματισμού του τετραδιάστατου συνεχούς συστήματος χώρου-χρόνου του κόσμου μας: τετραδιάστατο των γεγονότων.” Category:Fundamental physics concepts